Blind Eyes That See
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: Johnny's dead. Ponyboy has amnesia. And the race to remember the face of the attacker reveals secrets that Pony never could have imagined about his family, and himself. And Ponyboy's attacker will stop at nothing to finish the job he started. Will Ponyboy get his memories back and identify Johnny's killer, or will he be forced to continue living life blind? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Blind Eyes That See**

 **Disclaimer: No, silly, I never have nor will I ever own The Outsiders. S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders. *sighs* :( I simply borrow them for my own creative enjoyment purposes.**

 **Summary: **_After a vicious attack that left his best friend dead, Pony is left to suffer, without a single memory to guide him. Unable to remember the face of his attacker, or anything, Pony is in far greater danger than anyone could anticipate. On a search to reveal the face of his and Johnny's attacker, Ponyboy realizes he might have made more mistakes in the life he can't remember than he realized. Secrets that just may have gotten his best friend killed. Will he get his memories back and identify Johnny's killer, or will he be forced to continue living his life blind?_

 **~ Mid-February, 1967 ~**

 ** _Ponyboy_**

A steady beeping sound blared in my ear, pulling me out of my comfortable slumber. I tried to block it out, but it continued, eventually annoying me awake. As I became more aware of my senses, I could feel a throbbing pain in my head, and a burning sensation in my stomach. What happened to me?

Confused, I forced my heavy eyelids open and found myself in an unfamiliar place. White walls surrounded me, white sheets were strewn over me, tangled in my feet, and various white and grey machines were hooked up to me. There were needles stuck in my skin, and something black attached to my finger.

I tried to call out for help, but no sound came out, only a dry cough. As I coughed, the light burning pain that was in my stomach erupted into a full-blown fire. I hissed from the pain, biting down so hard on my tongue that I tasted blood. _Great, now my tongue_ and _my stomach hurt_ , I thought bitterly.

Someone dressed in more white stepped into the room as I managed to get a hold of my breathing. He was tall and older, with a kind smile, but as I searched his face he didn't seem familiar.

"Hello, Ponyboy. Your brothers are going to be relieved you're awake, they've been worried about you," he said in a kind voice. "They're eating in the cafeteria right now, but I have a nurse informing them that you're awake. They'll be up in just a few minutes."

I furrowed my eyebrows as he continued. What was he talking about? What brothers?

"I-I have... brothers?" I asked, finally able to get my vocal chords to cooperate. The doctored mirrored my confused look.

"Of course you do. Darrel and Sodapop? Don't you remember them?"

What kind of name was Sodapop? And didn't he say something earlier about a horse? Ponyman or something...was that my name?

"I don't remember them at all," I replied honestly. I couldn't even remember my name. Ponyman didn't seem familiar at all, if that was even my actual name. Maybe it was a nickname or something? Did I like horses?

"Do you know what school you go to, Ponyboy?"

I searched, hard, but my mind was completely blank. What was going on with me?

"No...I don't."

The doctor paused, looking down at his charts. "Alright, Ponyboy. You were brought in here suffering from a gunshot wound to the stomach and a nasty concussion. You've been out for two days. I think you might be suffering from retrograde amnesia, which is why you can't remember anything. I want to talk to your brothers, and then I want to run some tests to see how severe your head trauma is. Is that okay?"

I didn't seem to have much of a choice, so I simply nodded. Everything felt weird. My mind was just empty, like someone had just taken everything that was in it and wiped it clean. I had brothers, a family that I didn't remember. I had friends and family and a school and hobbies that were all a mystery to me. My useless, blank mind swirled with the concept of everything I couldn't remember. It was exhausting.

"Ponyboy?"

Two strange men stood in the doorway. One had a wide frame and broad shoulders with visible muscles underneath his T-shirt, and medium brown hair that fell messily against his forehead, obviously slept on. The other was thinner and lankier, with more rounded features. He had honey-golden hair that was slicked back behind his ears with grease, and chestnut eyes that wouldn't break eye contact with me. I shrunk back, unnerved at being in the same room as such imposing strangers.

"You-you don't remember us, Ponyboy?" The larger one stuttered, sounding so unsure for a guy so large.

I searched my brain for anything, a memory, maybe even just some sort of recognition, just a feeling of calm being in their presence, but I felt as empty as I did when I first woke up and talked to the doctor.

"No, I really don't. I'm sorry," I responded, my voice sounding as emotionless and empty as I felt. The blond's shoulders sagged, and I suddenly noticed how tired the two looked. The silence was deafening. Why couldn't the doctor just hurry it up? The room was filled with tension so thick that you could cut it with a knife, and finally I had to break the silence.

"So...you're my brothers? How old are y'all?" I questioned.

"I'm 21, and Sodapop's seventeen," the large one answered. I nodded lamely. It's not like there was a guidebook on how to act around family you don't remember. And even if there was, I couldn't remember it's contents.

"Are you ready for some tests, Ponyboy?" The doctor asked as he stuck his head into my room. Even if it meant being poked and prodded with needles and various other torture items, it was better than suffocating in that hospital room with Darrel and Sodapop, grasping for straws, only to come up empty.

 **A/N: So I actually don't have much of this story planned out. So this should be exciting. It's not much yet, but I hope you guys think it's worrying continuing...?**

 **I know this is really, really short, but other chapters will be much longer. I just felt like this was a good stopping place. Please review! More to come soon, I hope. Maybe Sunday or Monday?**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **~ Alee XxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blind Eyes that See**

 **Disclaimer: No, silly, I never have nor will I ever own The Outsiders. S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders. *sighs* :( I simply borrow them for my own creative enjoyment purposes.**

 **Summary: **_After a vicious attack that left his best friend dead, Pony is left to suffer, without a single memory to guide him. Unable to remember the face of his attacker, or anything, Pony is in far greater danger than anyone could anticipate. On a search to reveal the face of his and Johnny's attacker, Ponyboy realizes he might have made more mistakes in the life he can't remember than he realized. Secrets that just may have gotten his best friend killed. Will he get his memories back and identify Johnny's killer, or will he be forced to continue living his life blind?_

 **~ Mid-February, 1967 ~**

 ** _Ponyboy_**

I ended up falling asleep right after the scan they did on my head. The pain medicine they had been giving me made me exhausted, and I couldn't fight my heavy eyelids. But when I woke up the next morning Darrel was on one side of me and Sodapop was on the other, and they informed me that I would get to go "home" in a few hours.

I wasn't sure I wanted to go to this place. But the doctor kept telling me the more I surrounded myself with familiar objects and places (something my house would be full of), the better chance I had at retrieving my memories. And if I was being completely honest, I was sick of living in a black hole. I wanted my memories back, I wanted to know who I was.

"Where are my parents?" I asked as Darrel, who told me I could call him "Darry," grabbed a pen off of the nurses station to sign my release forms. "Don't they have to sign that?"

In hindsight, I should have realized it sooner. But I had been distracted, and the case of MIA parents wasn't on top priority since I had woken up. But Sodapop's response still chilled me to the bone.

"They're dead, Ponyboy. There was a car accident last year."

I stared at him, emotions swirling. On one hand, I didn't know these people, so I couldn't mourn them. But on the other, I had been wishing, aching to see my parents. To have them help me and maybe tell me things about myself. After all, they would know me better than anyone. So I still felt an ache in my chest when Sodapop said the words.

"I'm sorry, Pony," Darry spoke up suddenly, a hint of grief lacing his voice. I nodded silently. Even if I didn't know them, I knew I still loved them. I mean, they were my parents.

"Let's just go, alright?" I decided finally. Darry nodded.

"You got it, kiddo."

 **OoOoOoO**

Sodapop didn't shut up. And that wasn't an exaggeration. In the ten minute car ride I had learned a lot: my favorite color (dark blue), my favorite animal (a dog, I had one as a kid that we had to get rid of), but when I asked about my best friend he clammed up, before quickly recovering by beginning to tell me about "the gang."

"First, there's Two-Bit. He's a huge jokester, and nothing he says really makes any sense, but it's funny so you just go with it. He likes blondes. And beer. Then there's Dally. He's from New York and can be kind of cold but he's alright. Just don't get on his bad side, he'll deck you without blinking. Lastly, there's Steve. You and him don't really get along, but he's my best friend and we work together. But he still cares for you, you dig? He was real worried when you were in the hospital and all," Sodapop exclaimed, and as he talked I focused on committing each name to memory. Especially the warning about this "Dally" character.

"You'll like Two-Bit the best, you and him have always been pretty tight. He's actually gonna be stayin' with you 'cause Soda and I gotta go back to work tomorrow," Darry informed me as he turned into the driveway. He turned off the ignition before looking over at me.

"We're real glad you're okay, Pone," was all he said before he slid out of the truck. My head swirling, I took in the beat-up house, with its chipping paint and older-looking, run down screen door that squeaked as Darry walked inside. This was where I lived?

Sodapop patted my knee before he too jumped out of the truck. I followed him, slower though, since my gunshot wound was still really sore. We entered the house and were immediately standing in the kitchen. Again, it was small and slightly messy, but a part of it was cozy although not a single part of it rang a bell.

I turned and walked into the living room, glancing at the pictures on the wall. Some where of two older people I could only assume were my parents, while others were of myself and my brothers. Average pictures for a home. But then, a picture of a group of teenagers caught my attention.

"Soda?" I called out, glancing from my brother back to the photo. Soda swallowed the gulp of chocolate milk he had already managed to pour before taking his place behind me as he examined the picture.

"That's the gang. See, there's you, me, Darry, Dallas, Steve, Two-Bit, and the last guy there is Johnny."

"You haven't talked at all about Johnny," I commented softly. "Where's he?"

"He, uh, um..." Sodapop sighed. "You went missing a few nights ago. We couldn't find you after you went to the movies with Johnny. You were supposed to be home at midnight. And then we went looking for you, but we just couldn't find you. Until we got a call a little before seven a.m. that you were in the hospital and had been shot. And Johnny- Johnny was dead."

I stared at him. How or why I had been shot hadn't even crossed my mind. But this new information sat in the pit of my stomach. Even though I didn't know Johnny, he had died and I lived. And I didn't have a single idea what had happened.

"Who...who shot us?" I finally questioned, but Sodapop just sadly shook his head.

"No one knows. The police hoped that you could tell them, but now, with your amnesia and all, there just ain't any leads. And it's not like they're looking too hard for some grease killer. The cops just think it was a public service," Sodapop spit out the last part, his voice taking on a sudden bitter edge.

"Watch it, Soda," Darry warned from the kitchen. "I told you to lay off. The police can't just ignore a murder. They're gonna find who killed Johnny."

Sodapop took a calming breath. "Yeah, I know."

"What's a grease?" I spoke up, breaking the tenting

"A greaser is someone from the wrong side of town. The poor side, where we live. And Socs are the guys who jump us because they're bored and rich," Sodapop informed me, his voice much more calm. But I, however, felt a spark of rage ignite in me.

"Why would someone jump you guys just cause you don't have a lot of money?" I asked. Who would do something like that? The very idea was sickening.

"We don't get along. It's always been that way," Sodapop sadly replied.

"Well just 'cause it's always been that way don't make it right," I responded defiantly.

"I wish it wasn't different, but it ain't, so you need to watch out for guys in Madras and nice cars,"

Darry warned, his tone serious. I nodded, knowing by the sound of his voice that there wasn't room for argument. But a part of me began to wonder: if these Socs were as bad as my brothers said they were, were they the reason Johnny was dead?

 **A/n: Oops. Chapter 2 is done earlier than expected. Although I doubt anyone is complaining...**

 *****IMPORTANT*** After chapter 3 is posted, in a little under a week, I won't be on fanfiction for about two weeks. Summer camp. But as soon as I get back I'll start writing, maybe around the 26 or 27 something will be posted. So if I don't review on any updates, that's why!**

 **White Collar Black Wolf: Thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **Amanda (Guest): I know, I know, terrible. It'll probably only get worse, don't worry. xD Thank you for reviewing love. :)**

 **Grayturtle: Thank you! Your review means so much. That's definitely how I hope it will happen, though I do have some ideas. And I'm glad you enjoyed that line, I tried to incorporate a little bit of Ponyboy's sass since I love it so much. :) Thank you again for reviewing!**

 **HappierThanMost: Thank you, Happier! I'm glad you enjoyed. Your review put a smile on my face as always. You rock, thank you again!**

 **lulusgardenfli: That's very true, thank you! And with that line, I tried to include a little sarcastic Ponyboy (my favorite!) so I'm glad that you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reviewing. :)**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **~ Alee XxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blind Eyes that See**

 **Disclaimer: No, silly, I never have nor will I ever own The Outsiders. S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders. *sighs* :( I simply borrow them for my own creative enjoyment purposes.**

 **Summary: **_After a vicious attack that left his best friend dead, Pony is left to suffer, without a single memory to guide him. Unable to remember the face of his attacker, or anything, Pony is in far greater danger than anyone could anticipate. On the search to reveal the face of his and Johnny's attacker, Pony realizes he might have made more mistakes in his life than he realized. Secrets that just may have gotten his best friend killed. Will he get his memories back and identify Johnny's killer, or will he be forced to continue living life blind?_

 **~ Mid-February, 1967 ~**

 **Ponyboy**

Just as promised, I woke up to an unfamiliar guy lounging on our couch with a beer in his hands. By his description, I assumed that it was Two-Bit. No one else seemed crazy enough to be drinking a beer before ten o'clock in the morning. He already had half of it consumed and it was only eight thirty in the morning.

"Well, I see the kid lives," Two-Bit declared, a Cheshire grin spreading across his face. He laughed loudly at his own joke before taking a long swig of his beer. He gave me a weird look as I lowered myself slowly onto one of the chairs, favoring my ribs, but when I made eye contact with him he quickly looked away.

"What?"

"Nothing," Two-Bit replied quickly, but I just narrowed my gaze.

"Seriously, what's wrong? You gotta help me out here, man. I cant remember anything," I finally begged, hoping to appeal to some old friendship. Luckily, it worked, because he began to explain.

"That was your dad's chair, and no one's sat there since they died. It's just weird to see someone in his chair again."

The words "I'm sorry" suddenly left my lips in a whisper, for what reason I didn't know. Sorry for sitting in my dad's chair. Sorry for your loss. Sorry I don't remember them. Sorry for everything.

 **OoOoOoO**

"He didn't even check up on him. Selfish bastard."

"Look, it's his fault Ponyboy's in this mess..."

"What'd you think he was gonna do, send a card and a stuffed bear, huh, Soda?" An unfamiliar voice interjected sarcastically.

"We don't need your input, Steve," Darry spit back. "No ones heard from him in days. Even Dally tried to find him and he can't."

"With his connections, who knows where he's managed to hide out."

Who's fault was it? Were they talking about my shooting?

I tried to listen closer, but their voices slowly moved farther away and I was unable to make out their conversations.

With nothing left to listen in on, I decided it would be a good time to wake up. I threw back my unfamiliar sheets and grabbed a random dark blue shirt from the closet. It took me a few minutes to lift my arms into the shirt as it irritated my wounds, but I eventually succeeded. Finally dressed, I made my way into the kitchen and was greeted by my brothers.

"Want something to drink, Ponyboy?" Darry offered as he saw me. I nodded.

"Sure."

"Milk or apple juice?"

I shrugged, unsure. I didn't know which one I liked. Darry's sad eyes met mine, and his expression softened.

"Apple juice is your favorite, chocolate milk is Soda's, and I always drink coffee," Darry explained. I nodded mutely. What kind of person didn't even know what their favorite flavor of juice was? It seemed so trivial, but how was I going to figure out who shot me if I couldn't even remember what I drank with my pancakes?

Suddenly not hungry, I left my cup in the kitchen and walked into the living room, taking a seat on the couch, opposite of the guy who I assumed was Steve.

"Hey, Steve," I greeted, shooting him a small smile. I hoped this was what I normally did. Maybe if I acted like the old me, I could remember what had happened to the old me.

"Um...hey?" Steve responded, his voice unsure. "Soda, get in here. The kid's freaking me out."

I glared at him, wondering why I would ever be friends with someone like him. He seemed like a jerk.

"Leave him be, Steve," Soda responded from the kitchen, his voice unconcerned and monotone. Finally, after an eye roll, Steve looked at me with a slightly softer expression.

"Shoot, you really did loose your memory, didn't you? I mean, _really_ did."

I remained silent as Steve shook his head in disbelief. "I didn't think you actually lost everything, but man."

"Kinda the definition of amnesia," I smarted back.

"You don't even remember how to be a smart mouth, yet you're still a smart mouth. Great," Steve grumbled. Rolling my eyes, I returned to the kitchen in search of something to drink.

As I listened to Soda and Steve begin to get out a deck of cards, I took a few sips of my juice, but after a few minutes my stomach started to roll. I pushed my juice back a few inches and tried to breathe slowly through my nose. I swallowed thickly, willing myself to not throw up.

"Ponyboy, you okay? You look a little pale," Sodapop questioned me, his eyes full of concern.

"Yeah," I answered slowly. "I'm just tired. I'm gonna lay down for a bit, okay?"

I looked over at Darry, who nodded, but his eyes mirrored Sodapop's concerned look. Too exhausted to care, I left him standing there and crashed as soon as I laid down in bed.

 **A/N: Wow. You guys seriously blew me away with your fantastic reviews. 11? You guys rock. Thank you so much!**

 ****IMPORTANT**I'm really sorry I haven't updated, guys. My grandpa died unexpectedly and I had to deal with that in another state and I haven't been home at all. Things have been insane with that, so this is pretty unedited and a little rough. Sorry guys! I'll update as soon as I can.**

 **White Collar Black Wolf: I'm glad. :) Thank you for reviewing.**

 **SunnyDreams (Guest): That's okay, thank you! Did you have fun on vacay? And it really is terrible. Poor boys. Thank you for your wonderful review.**

 **Amanda (Guest): I know, but it's okay. ;D Aww, thank you! And I ended up not going, but I appreciate the thoughts.**

 **Grayturtle: Aww, thank you! I appreciate your kind and helpful comments.**

 **HappierThanMost: Thank you! I'm trying hard to balance a lack of emotion without making him a sociopath. The way I try to think about it with Johnny is that I don't cry of someone who died in some shooting on the TV. I know it's sad, but it doesn't affect me so I'm not too upset. Although missing a friend you never knew is different than missing the parents you were supposed to get to meet. Anyway, yes Darry is such a Dad! It's hilarious. I'm glad that you liked the line about how Ponyboy lived and Johnny died. I was worried about how it sounded. We'll see who it ends up being, I have a lot more twists to throw at you guys... Thank you so much, as always you definitely helped me.**

 **Blue eyed titan99: Sorry it took so long! Here's your update, I hoped you enjoyed it. :)**

 **Twofacedmilkshake: Thank you so much! I appreciate it. :)**

 **Berkiesue: Thank you! I'm glad that you enjoyed it.**

 **Outsiders-stories-forever: Thank you so much for your kind review.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

 **Unknown Identity 90: Thank you! I think everyone will hopefully be blown away at who the killer is. :)**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **~ Alee XxX**


End file.
